


Kitten One-Shots

by Grell_Belle_1945



Series: Soldier and Tigers and Kitten, Oh My! [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tigers, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grell_Belle_1945/pseuds/Grell_Belle_1945
Summary: One-shots for Kitten





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So kitten is still being written, but due to me being in college at the moment, I'm having some trouble finding time to write full chapters. Now, I have these ideas that I now wont really fit into the timeline I have planned for the main story so I decided to do this companion piece here that will have a bunch of quick one shots that'll range in length and POV between Kitten and Jack. Thank you for understanding why it'll take a while for a new chapter to come up!

It was past midnight when Kitten was startled awake, something was in the room with her family.

She shifted her head to look up at Jack, to see if he also heard the weird rumbling that woke her, but her Alpha was still deep asleep. She slowly turned her body to try and get a better look around the room when the noise sounded again. It sounded familiar. Slowly and carefully she started to lift Jack's arm from her side and slid off the bed.

Looking around for any movement, Kitten noticed her brother was awake. He stood then and waked over to her and nudged his head against her shoulder before going to stand by the door and the rumble was heard again, oh he's hungry!

With a smile, Kitten tip toed to the door. She winced when it slid open and the hall light flooded the room, she looked over her shoulder to see if her sister was awake as well but her back was nudged by her brother and with a click of her tongue, she decide to leave her sister and Jack to sleep.

The halls during the night were eerie. Her bare feet padded on the tiled floor and softly echoed around them, her brothers breathing was slightly louder and heavier than her own. The two walked down through the base towards the kitchen.

Luckily, they didn't get lost and were now standing in the empty kitchen. Kitten looked to her brother, trying to decide what to feed him, Jack normally brought out chunks of meat for her siblings, but she didn't know where he got them from. Looking around she decided to check the big metal box, she thinks Jesse called it a fridge, there was so much food!

Opening one of the drawers revealed to her different fruits. She grabbed one of the apples, two of the pears and the container of strawberries. Opening another drawer revealed plastic covered meat, perfect! Setting her prizes down, Kitten glanced around for a tray or bowl for her brother to eat from, she was already borrowing food in the middle of the night she didn't want to leave a big mess either.

That's when she saw, on top of the overhead shelves, a large metal bowl. She waved her brother closer and climbed up onto his back and then onto the counter, accidentally knocking over one of the mugs that were left there. She winced when it smashed to the ground and made a mental note to clean it up before they returned to bed. She stood on her knees and reached up for the bowl, her finger tips just brushing against the rim.

With a small cheer of success, Kitten managed to grab hold and she moved to pull the bowl down only to knock into the bags of flour and sugar up on the shelf. The sugar poured in a steady stream to the floor while the flour fell onto her head and then bounced off onto her brother.

Opening her eyes, Kitten glanced down at herself and snickered, she looked behind her to see her brother shaking his head to try and get the flour off of his fur. Jack was not going to be happy, she thought. She wiggled her nose and let out a squeak of a sneeze, sending out a puff of white from the action.

Climbing down with the bowl, Kitten opened the packs of meat and tossed them all in, along with several strawberries and the pears before setting the bowl down for her brother. She sat down beside him as he ate and started to happily munch on the apple while looking around, so much for not making a mess.

"What happened in here?!"

Kitten gave a startled shriek at the sudden voice and her brother jumped up from his snack, looking towards the door with wide eyes, Kitten gave a nervous whimper before she noticed that it was Jack, "My brother was hungry."

She watched her Alpha's shoulders slump as he looked around the room. Flour was sprayed all across the floor, there was a growing mountain of sugar under the shelves and Kitten, herself was a white ghost sitting dangerously close to a broken cup while her brother was eating a lunchmeat fruit salad also covered in white.

With a heavy sigh, Jack turned and walked over to the broom, muttering to himself, looking up from the small pile he already swept together he saw Kitten sitting with legs pulled to her chest and her head on her knees "Go back to our room and get in the shower, your brother will have to be washed later."

Kitten stood and watched Jack start sweeping up around her brother while he still ate, "I'm sorry, I tried not to make a mess..."

"I know, but next time just wake me up so I can help."

"But, you were sleeping and Ana said that you don't sleep much, so I wanted you to rest. You don't have to help me all the time if you're tired..." Kitten fidgeted with the hem of her sleep shorts and looked down at the floor.

That made Jack look up again and he couldn't fight the small smile that came across his face, he set the broom against the counter and stepped over to Kitten. He carefully raised her head and wiped away some of the flour from her forehead with his thumb, he pressed a quick kiss there and smiled down at her flour covered face, "Thank you for worrying about me, but you don't have to, I don't mind if you wake me up, I want to help."

Kitten smiled up at him and bounce up to kiss his cheek, "Thank you, Jack. I'm going to go clean up now!" with that she bounced out of the room.

Jack was still smiling as he watched her leave, with a softer sigh he picked the broom up again to continue cleaning up. He paused though when kitten's brother nudged his back, turning he looked down at the flour covered tiger, "Now how are we going to clean you off?" 


	2. Tiger Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place five months after Kitten's arrival, note that the main story is currently in month two,
> 
> I'm also gonna state the name for the tigers in this, I'm planning on adding their names later in the main story  
> Siberia- Sister tiger  
> Amur- Brother tiger

"Are you sure everything will be fine? I don't mind staying."

"Sweetheart, we're fine. Hana is waiting for you, and you need to get out more." Jack teased lightly, he was standing at the entrance of the garage, his hands gently resting on Kitten's hips as she swayed them slightly, her arms wrapped lightly around his neck, she loved being this close with her Alpha. Ever since he got back from his mission recently, he's been lightly touching her and hugging her more frequently. Not that she could blame him, she missed him too. Though he could go without Ana's teasing and knowing looks.

"I know, but you have, actually, never been alone with them before. I'm worried." she bit at her bottom lip, she was right though. Jack has always had her around when with her siblings, but Hana had invited her for a girl day with Lena, Fareeha and a reluctant Angela. She couldn't exactly bring two giant tigers with them, "I really don't mind staying with you."

With a sigh, Jack took hold of her shoulders and turned her around, he pushed her to the waiting car and smiled when Hana bounced up to pull her in, "I'll see you later, have fun."

"Siberia, will be fine on her own, but Amur will probably try to play with you, just wrestle with him until he gets bored. Winston gave him one of his spare tires so he might just play with that all day." Kitten pulled her arm back from Hana's grasp and turned around to face him fully, she smiled up a him and he could already feel his face heating up at her smile. She reached up and pulled him down by the back of the neck and rested her forehead against his, "I really don't like your visor, it's so much trouble to take off just to kiss you goodbye."

"You guys are so sickly sweet! I think I just got a cavity, Kitten c'mon!" and Hana just ruined the moment.

Kitten giggled and placed a quick kiss where his would be if his visor wasn't there, sometimes he had to agree. He didn't really like his visor at the moment either.

 

* * *

 

Jack normally at this time would be in his office, working through old files and mission reports. He didn't technically have to do any paper work any more, but he felt that it was the least he could do to help ease some stress off of Winston's shoulders. He knew how much stress paper work could add to all of the other responsibilities that came with being Strike Commander, he wished someone could have helped him back when he had that title.

But he was 'Tiger Sitting', as Hana put it, and was currently sitting under and shaded tree with Siberia, while Amur chased around Gaynemede. (much to Bastion's horror) Having a day off wasn't so bad, when was the last time he just sat back and read a book? Or... What do normal people do during their spare time? When was the last time he had ever not been busy? With a sigh, Jack tapped his leg and looked around the garden. Bastion had done a great job cleaning it up after Amur nearly tore his head off a few months ago, new flowers were planted and the grass was replaced. Zenyatta even gained a small fountain near the clearing where he meditates.

With another sigh, but this one of frustration and boredom, Jack heaved himself up off the ground and headed inside. The tigers will be fine alone, he had work to do and just didn't have the patience anymore to not do anything. As soon as the garden doors closed behind him there was a large smash, turning to look over his shoulder, he saw Amur had run into one of the few wooden benches lined along the edge of the grass. Why do messes always fallow that beast?

The sound of the door opening made the tiger look his way, "Let's go, inside." the tiger just stared at him before the bird flew past him and he resumed his chase, "No, I said we're going inside now. Stop chasing Gaynemede!" A huff from his right directed his attention to Siberia, "Don't laugh."

He walked back out into the garden and caught up to Kitten's brother, he laid a hand down on its shoulder to try and get it to stop but the tiger swung a paw at him and tried to bring him into the game. Jack stepped back from Amur and held up his hands as silent sign to try and placate it. With a a growl, that sounded a bit too playful the tiger, leaped at the old soldier. Its front paws landed on his shoulders and Jack landed on his back with a groan. How does Kitten survive with these cats?!

While the large cat was distracted, Gaynemede decided it was time to go and flew off to find his Omnic friend.

 

* * *

 

"Kitten, Jack is fine! Stop worrying! We're almost home." Hana called from the front seat, Angela had received a call from Winston asking her to come back to base, there was no need to hurry, he had assured her, but still it cut their girl day shorter than they would have liked.

The girls had tried to keep Kitten's mind from worrying so much about her Alpha, but she couldn't help it. It didn't help that her brother could be mean and too playful sometimes, she has had her fair share of bruises from the days where he didn't hold back during their play time. But they were right, Jack was a soldier. He fought with his life on the line before, he could handle a little wrestling. With a tiger that was about as tall as him. With strength to match. Oh no.

When they pulled up to the base, Kitten and Angela were the first out of the car. Kitten's gut told her to fallow the doctor, so she tried to match her brisk walk to the Med bay.

The young woman's eyes widened when she saw her sister sitting outside of the doors, Angela gave her a look from over her shoulder and guided the two inside. There sitting on one of the beds, was Jack. His jacket was off, showing the ripped up black and muddied shirt he was wearing, he held an ice pack against his shoulder and there were grass stains and bits of plants stuck all over him.

"Jack! What happened?" her Alpha startled before weakly pointing to the tiger sleeping over by the door, also covered in mud and grass. Angela sighed while getting ready to go over any possible injuries while Kitten just looked between the two with something like wonder, "You actually managed to tire him out! You should watch my siblings more often!" she turned and smile at him, "I hope you two have gotten closer after today! I'm happy you guys can play fight without killing the other."

Both the doctor and soldier looked at her as if she grew two heads, "What do you mean 'without killing'? I'm more ruffed up now than after half of the missions I go on!"

Kitten shushed him when her brother huffed a little but sighed in relief when the tiger didn't wake up, "Yeah he can be a bit ruff. But that just means he's having fun. Don't worry, I've had to go through all of this when we were growing up! He broke my arm back when he couldn't control his strength." she smiled as she got lost in the memory.

Jack just stared on in silence, but her words from before ran in his head,  _I hope two have gotten closer._ Even with the numb pain, Jack smiled and pulled her closer, "Your family is crazy." he said with a laugh.

Kitten pouted, before smiling with him. She reached up and pulled his visor off, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. She loved her crazy family, and her Alpha.


	3. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place a year after Kitten arrived.

Kitten woke up that morning to the feeling of slightly chapped lips pressing up her neck. She smiled and giggles as the small amount of scruff on Jack's chin scrapes against her skin. She reaches up to run her fingers through his soft hair that reminds her of the snow from her old home.

She lifts her head to look into the tired blue eyes of her Alpha, "Good morning, Jack."

In place of an answer, Jack lowers his head to catch her lips with his own. They share soft sleepy kisses, as Jack's hand lazily rubs up her side, under her shirt where it rests on her bare skin. His thumb rubs lazy circles there, eliciting a happy sigh from Kitten.

Her hand slides down from his head, over his neck, stopping to lightly play with the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver at the feeling. Her hand make its way over his shoulder, down his chest and slides over his side to rest on his back.

Kitten pauses pauses their kissing to look into the hooded eyes of her man, she hums softly, "I love you."

Jack smiles at the woman in his arms, "I love you, too."

They both love quiet morning like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for something short, soft and sweet...


	4. Kigarumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana gives Kitten a gift!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating even the side stories... School, am I right?

 

 

"Hana! What did you do!?"

Kitten looked at her friend in horror, Hana had told her that she had a surprise for her, a gift that she got after she finished her last mission, but she didn't know that it was this. The poor thing... She looked at the young woman with wide eyes that were starting to tear up, "Why would you hurt it?" she whispered.

Hana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion she looked from the object in her hand to the woman standing in front of her, "What do you... Oh, no! Kitten this is a onesie, you know a Kigarumi. They're pajamas, I didn't skin a tiger!"

"Pajamas?" Kitten hesitantly reached out to touch the fabric, she pulled the folded cloth and it fell open revealing the fake, but adorable, tiger face on the hood and a zipper that ran down the stomach, "Oh... It's so cute!"

Hana rolled her eyes and handed the onesie to Kitten, "Yeah, I know. I got ones for Lena and Lucio too. Go put it on I want to see if it fits!"

Kitten smiled and rushed into Hana's bathroom. She slipped her clothes off and let the onesie fall open. The fabric felt so soft and the button eyes that looked at her made the face just so cute! She sat on the toilet lid and pulled her legs through, pulled her arms through the sleeves, zipped it up and stood in front of the mirror. She looked like a stuffed toy! Pulling the hood up over her eyes she giggled to herself.

She walked out of the bathroom to see that Hana had also changed into a fluffy white rabbit, "We're so cute!"

"You really like these, huh?" Hana pulled her own hood up showing the angry bunny face from her icon, "Do you think 76 would wear one?"

Kitten paused for a second, her eyes growing wide at the thought, "No... But we could still get him one!" she started bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping, "What kind of animal do you think he'll like?"

"None, but I could maybe get one customized, we could get it to look like his jacket?"

Kitten's smile grew and she continued to clap, "Yes, please, it'll be a surprise! Now I wanna show Jack my pajamas!"

"Wait! Why don't you wait for when we get his, then you can both be cute and comfy."

Kitten smiled again and moved back to the bathroom to change back.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" the pounding of Kitten's feet could be heard from down the hall and Jack braced himself for the inevitable impact. He still stumbled slightly when she jumped up onto his back but at least they weren't sprawled out onto the floor.

"Can I help you?"

Kitten giggled and nuzzled the back of his neck, "Hana and I have a surprise for you, we gotta go to her room to get it, hurry! C'mon, let's go!"

"What surprise?" he asked, but started walking down the gamers room anyway.

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise!" Kitten hoisted herself up a little higher onto his back and started to play with his hair, "We're gonna be so cute and comfy, though."

He just shook his head at that, He was happy that Kitten had managed to grow close to the other members of the team, her best friends were now Hana and Lena, but sometimes they influenced her more than he would like.

"Well, we're here. Do you want to get off now?"

"Okay!" she slid off his back and opened the door.

Hana was splayed out on her bed playing on one of her handhelds, beside her were two plastic bags, she looked up when Kitten walked in, "Finally! You guys took forever! Here, Kitten this one is yours."

With a little squeal, Kitten ran into the bathroom. Jack watched with a furrowed brow, but before he could ask Kitten was back out in front of him. her hands held the hood of her onesie out of her face as she smiled up at him, "Rawr! Look, I'm a tiger!" she giggled.

Though he smiled at her joy, he was growing rather suspicious about the second bag, "You look adorable, Kitten." his eyes flicked to Hana and nervous dread pooled in his stomach at the teasing look in her eyes.

"We got a special one for you, 76." Hana handed him the bag and started to push him to the bathroom, "Why don't you try it? I think it'll look great, right, Kitten?"

The other woman looked up from playing with the tail on the back of her onesie, "We're going to be so comfy!" she smiled at him and the dread grew but his fight drained.

With a sigh he walked into the bathroom to see what he was dealing with.

 

* * *

 

 

Kitten pouted from her place on Hana's bed, the streamer had left not long ago to get dinner, leaving the other two in her room, with Jack refusing to leave the bathroom in anything but his regular clthes.

"Please?! Jack, come on out. I wanna see it!"

"Sweetheart, I- I just... No."

"But I just want us to cute and comfy..." Kitten sniffled a bit to add to her whine, and sure enough a sigh was heard from behind the door before Jack reluctantly walked out. It was adorable, it looked like his leather jacket and cargo pants but it looked so soft, Hana even got the burns and bullet holes right! Kitten smiled and ran up to hug him, "So cute!"

With another sigh, Jack patted her back, "Great now, I'm going to change ba-A-ck!" Kitten grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door, "Kitten, no, let me change!"

"But I want to show Ana! And Jesse, and everyone!"

"No! No, Kitten let's just leave this between us." Jack planted his feet, and Kitten was flung back from the sudden stop into his chest, but already Jack sighed in defeat when a pair of metal footsteps sound from behind, turning he saw Genji, Zenyatta and Kitten's siblings all standing, and floating, in the hall. Genji snickered, once, tried to muffle his laughter, then burst at the seams in hysterics. Even Zenyatta was chuckling.

"C'mon Jack I wanna show everyone." With another tug, Jack shuffled with his head down.

"Wait, Kitten!" Genji was struggling to talk between his giggles, "He needs his hood up!"

With a happy gasp she turned around and pulled the hood up onto his head, "Oh!" she reached up again to play with something on the hood, "Jack, your hood has cat ears!"

With a deeper sigh Jack just let himself be dragged to the dinning hall, _I'm never going to live this down._


	5. Snow Day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months of Kitten living on base.

Playful roars and growls were echoing through the halls of the base, followed by giggles and laughter.

Kitten ran down one of the newly built halls, the base had been going through some new renovations, and turned the corner. Her brother was right on her heels, her sister trailing behind at her own pace. They could finally go out to the forest!

A storm had hit the base, the snow and wind making outside trips dangerous and just unpleasant to those who wanted to leave. Jack had basically locked the siblings inside when a branch had almost hit Kitten when they were sitting in the garden, so the three of them were growing very restless. Kitten was getting antsy and her brother would tackle and chew on anything that caught his attention. It was her sisters behavior that worried her though.

As the days went on her sister had started to eat, less and less. When Kitten had asked Angela if she was sick, the doctor had sat with her and tried to explain that some animals, if locked inside for to long, may grow depressed.

Kitten had made it her mission then. As the storm kept up outside, she would encourage her sister to run around the base with her. They would sit out in the garden for a set amount of time, anything to give her sibling a sense of freedom again. Her brother took to their new routine happily. But Kitten knows that her sister had always been more reserved and calm than the other two.

The three of them were making their way down the halls to their room. The storm had finally passed, the forest was as white and cold as their old home and Kitten was determined to make her sister happy again!

They had tried leaving right after breakfast, Kitten was still in her pajamas as they ran out the doors, but after spending months in a properly heated building with clothes and blankets Kittens resistance to the cold had changed. After a few minutes of playing in her bare feet and pj's Kitten felt a chill roll through her body. Jack had spotted them and promptly pulled Kitten in, scolding her about proper snow attire.

Running into her bedroom Kitten through on a sweater, some jeans, and one of her Alpha's jackets. Ana and Hana had bought her boots when they first went out to shop for her and now she could finally wear them!

As the three made their way back through the halls they passed Hana, who laughed and cheered out "Snow Day!"

Being out in the snow, playing with her brother as her sister walked through the trees of the forest, finally looking happy again. Kitten, herself, couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are curious, I'm in college for Animation! I may get to sit at a computer all day but animating is time consuming... like seriously!


End file.
